


Bad Boy Liam

by messagetoman



Series: Broken Rules [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Collar idk bondage kind of, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Punishment, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, dom!Louis, sub!liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messagetoman/pseuds/messagetoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam didn't intentionality mean to break the rules. But Louis doesn't care, he needs to teach Liam a lesson.</p><p>-</p><p>Or alternatively the one where Liam gets punished.</p><p>(None of these stories are linked, they're just me writing about different kinks, fetishes and smutty things centred around sexual punishment...Don't judge me...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy Liam

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took so long to add to the series!

The collar still felt foreign around Liam's neck despite the fact that he'd been wearing it for a week now.

"Come in." He heard from inside the bedroom he had been standing in front of a few minutes and he knew it was time for him to go in. He walked in, to what he could only assume to be the Master's bedroom, completely naked. For a majority of his stay so far he had been naked but as he walked in and had his master's eyes were on him Liam grew very self-conscious. Once he stood at the foot of the bed directly in front of his new master Liam let his hands linger in front of him as an attempt to conceal himself. 

"Let me see you." Louis cooed from the bed and Liam gulped, feeling the collar around his neck more so than ever and withdrew his hands to his sides. "That's better." 

He was growing anxious, he had been at the mansion for a week since Louis purchased him and he had still not been summoned and now he finally had been. Though this was different than how Louis usually selected a slave. Usually he would go down to the main area where they would all be sitting and pick one, two or however many he liked to go up with him. There were plenty of times throughout the week when Louis would stare directly at Liam and Liam would think finally it was his turn but he would only turn to someone else leaving Liam feeling extremely frustrated. After all he was a sex slave, he starved for sex and he had been deprived of any attention from his Master for a week now. 

"What's your name love?" Louis asked from the bed seemingly disinterested in this conversation, not even looking up at Liam. 

"Liam." Liam answered. 

"And what is it that you are Liam?"

"I'm a sex slave." 

"Mmmhmm," Louis mused over the statement and looked up at Liam now. Louis got off of the bed and began to walk over towards Liam. "And who do you belong to Liam?" 

"You, Master." Liam said quietly because Louis was now by his side. 

"That's right. So tell me what the fuck were you doing with Zayn? Huh, tell me you little whore." Louis breathed down Liam's neck his tone harsh and full of anger.   
Liam felt himself grow weak at the knees with fear. He had only kissed Zayn a couple of days ago because he was feeling lonely and very sexually frustrated. 

"M-m-master I'm, I'm sorry." Liam blurted out his voice shaking. 

"Sorry won't cut it Liam. Get down." Louis instructed as he pushed Liam forward onto the bed so his elbows were now rested against the mattress as he bent over exposing his arse completely. "How sorry are you for what you did Liam?" 

"Ve-very sorry." 

"Sorry enough to get 20 spanks?" 

"Yes, Louis." Liam bit his lip he hadn't meant to call him Louis it had just slipped out. 

"That's Master to you. Make it 30 spanks now." Louis said before his hand connected with Liam's naked arse.

The first slap stung. But it was nothing in comparison to the rest. By the 20th slap, Liam's arse was so painful and he had to close his eyes tightly to suppress any tears from escaping his eyes. He's unsure how long it took for Louis to spank him 30 times, it was all a dizzy haze to him now. 

"So nice and red for me." Louis' tone dark as he rubbed Liam's wrecked cheeks with both hands occasionally spreading his cheeks apart. "Nice red bum for a slut like you." Louis keeps rubbing at Liam’s cheeks and it’s so soothing both for the fact that it helps with the pain but also because Louis is finally _touching_ Liam. “Don’t you move Liam.” Louis warns. “I like you bent over for me like this. I’m going to get some of the others to see how much of a bad boy you’ve been.”

And Liam shivers. Literally _shivers_ at Louis’ words.

As instructed Liam doesn’t move from his position while Louis exits the room temporarily. He hears the door opening again signalling Louis’ returning along with other people. Heat rises to Liam cheeks as he blushes. He’s unaware of who has come into the room but he’s so embarrassed and he knows part of his punishment is Louis humiliating him.

“Look at the slut.” Louis says to the others, “He hasn’t even moved one little bit, he’s so desperate for me.” Louis taunts. “Look at him bent over presenting his arse up as a fucking offering.”

Moans echo through the room and not just from Liam, but form the other people in the room too.

“Go on, one spank from each of you.” Louis simply says.

Liam’s breath gets caught at what Louis says but he doesn’t have much time to think about it because spank after spank is being placed on his already reddened cheeks. He receives orders from Louis to keep his head straight so he won’t see anyone that’s spanking him.

“You like that Li? Look at how hard you are and you don’t even know who’s spanking you. Like a common slave, so needy and so ready for anyone to have you.”

Liam’s unsure on how many extra spanks he gets but they each leave after they do it.

“Harry, you can stay love.” Louis orders after Harry has spanked Liam.

Liam knows Harry. He’s also a sex slave, Louis’ favourite. Harry doesn’t even have to wear a collar like Liam does or like any of the others do and he doesn’t have to call Louis ‘Master’ either.

“Up onto your feet now Liam.” Louis says.

Liam straightens up and he winces at the pain. He’s fully aware of Harry’s presence in the room now and he’s blushing uncontrollably.

“What do you think about Liam kissing Zayn, Harry?” Louis questions as the two stand side by side and look at Liam. “Do you think it’d be just if I punished Liam for being such a slut?”

“Yes, Louis.” Liam can’t believe that Harry would betray him like that. Although, he understands why he’s Louis’ favourite, so compliant and all.

“On to the bed Liam.” Louis orders.

Liam stumbles to the bed, both excited and feeling anxious. He’s unsure on what he’s in for but he gets to be with Louis so it outweighs his anxiety.

“On your hands and knees in the middle, hurry up.”

Liam repositions himself like Louis orders and waits. Louis walks over to Liam and runs his hand ever so softly from Liam’s bum along his back making Liam tingle all over. “Harry, prep him for me will ya.”

There is a dip in the bed behind Liam when Harry comes onto it and enters a finger into Liam’s hole. A moan escapes Liam’s mouth at the intrusion because although it’s a simple gesture Liam finally has some sort of attendance to his sexual frustration.

“Add another.” Louis states as he sits on the bed in front of Liam and Harry enters a second finger into Louis and begins to scissor him. Louis had undressed himself while Liam was being spanked by the others and he’s stark naked in all his beauty in front of Liam. Liam gazes at Louis’ exposed cock and his mouth waters. He subconsciously licks his lips as he stares and Louis sees it. “You want to taste me Liam?” Louis asks he scratches Liam’s back causing a trail of red lines to appear. “C’mon, show me how good you are at taking cock.”

Liam bends forward hurryingly to attend to Louis’ cock. He licks the underside from Louis’ balls to the head of his cock as though it were a lollypop. He does this a couple more times enveloping his tongue with the taste of Louis. Louis tells him to “stop being such a teasing slut” and pushes Liam’s head down around his cock. Liam’s deep throating Louis now and Louis grip on Liam’s head prevents him from lifting up. His eyes are watering and he thinks surely his gag reflexes are going to give but luckily Louis eases his hold and Liam lifts up and coughs. Though he quickly reattaches his lips to Louis’ cock eager to please and make up for kissing Zayn.

Liam’s cock is hard against his stomach and with Harry’s fingers deep in him and Louis’ cock in his mouth he’s close to exploding. Louis is clearly aware of this and he orders Liam to cum, which Liam does so immediately.

After his orgasm Liam deep throats Louis once more until a trickle of tears escape his eyes and his jaw starts to ache.

“Gotten me all wet and ready to fuck you hard Li.” Louis says as he moves from in front of Liam to the end of the bed where Harry is. Harry pulls his fingers out of Liam and Liam already misses the feeling so he clenches around nothing. “So desperate to be fucked.” Louis teases as he holds his cock against Liam’s stretched hole. He teases Liam and rubs the head of his cock against the hole causing Liam to rock backwards to find some friction. This earns him a hard smack from Louis and Louis’ hands gripping tightly on Liam’s hips. “Stay fucking still.” Is all Louis says before he slams into Liam.

Liam screams in both pleasure and shock at Louis’ entrance into him. Louis’ thrusts are fast, deep and hard and Liam is very quickly becoming hard again. His arms are sore and he’s screaming incoherent sentences fuelled by pain and pleasure alike.

“So tight. So nice and tight for me Liam. Only I get to fuck you, you belong to me.” Louis pants as he continues to thrust into Liam.

“Maaaassttterrr.” Liam’s voice shakes.

“Cum again for me Liam. C’mon do it.” Louis says. “You can do it c’mon love, cum.”

And at this, Liam’s emptying himself again, sperm covering his stomach as Louis still fucks him. His second orgasm causes fatigue to wash over him and for a few tears to escape his eyes because he knows Louis’ not finished with him and all his senses are on alert.

“…Harry” Louis pants, “Suck Harry off.”

And before Liam knows it, Harry’s seated where Louis was before and Liam’s head is being forced down to suck Harry’s cock.

Louis’ thrusts don’t slow down or ease at all and with each thrust Liam’s being pushed down further on Harry’s cock causing the collar around his neck to tighten. Harry’s moaning and so is Louis and Liam’s overjoyed at the fact that he’s providing so much pleasure.

“Such a good whore, you take cock so well.” Louis says. And Liam can’t believe Louis’ stamina, but it would make sense for a Master to be able to last so long.

Harry unlike their Master, doesn’t last so long and he cums in Liam’s mouth and Liam swallows as much as he can but some sperm escapes and trickles down the side of his mouth.

“Liam, I want you to cum again.” Louis orders.

And Liam lets out a cry, “Master.” He says through his sobs because he simply can’t, he’s exhausted.

“Cum Liam, c’mon.” Louis encourages as he keeps fucking Liam. “I’ll even touch you.”

Louis’ hand snakes to Liam’s cock and begins to jerk him while still managing to thrust into Liam’s wrecked hole. Louis stamina wears off and he cums into Liam. He rids out his orgasm and even afterwards stays in Liam, fucking him now more softly along with his sperm in there.

“Cum for me.” Louis says again and Liam, as though under Louis’ command does so. At this, Louis pulls out of Liam and Liam collapses onto the bed, covered in his sperm along with Louis’ and Harry’s.

“Clean yourself up, and don’t you forget who you belong to.” Louis says before he and Harry exit the room and leave the used Liam there on his own.

 

 

 


End file.
